monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Joe333red
Rarities for Rank: Low: 1 , 2 , 3 High: 4 , 5 , 6 G: 7 , 8 , 9 S: 10 , 11 , 12 U: 13 , 14 , 15 X: 16 , 17 , 18 Z: 19 , 20 , Ω 'Weapon Tree' | | | |} |} 'Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki' |- |Hi! |} My Monster Tables: Copy and paste on your page if you wish... Monster Description Rewards |-| Base Rewards= Armor Stats |} Weapon Stats Damage Stats Scale: 0-50 where 0=0% damage dealt and 50=100% damage dealt Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs good luck with Elogdumurog an aquatic brute wyvern sounds awesome. Juggernaut Killer (talk) 11:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) you want to create a monster with me? cause the way i see it you and i can create a pretty good monster and your better at bringing a monster to life with better graphics than me and we both can think up some good ideas for those monsters what do you say? Juggernaut Killer (talk) 14:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) hello I am the creator of comenthium I want to thank you for the offer to draw comenthium but I already have the designs of the creations that will insert in the future comenthium came out well but most of the remaining are ugly so if you want you can draw the ones I have come out ugly (In relation to 9/10 are ugly) thanks again and sorry my english. ludrothunter Ludrothunter (talk) 12:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Budy, it's me GABMOD thank you to tell me what was my errors on my page, http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Anacondrex, thank you a lot, i fix them already and I made some modifications. If you sometimes want help, call me, leave me a message on my talk page. answer me on my MHFanon Wikia talk page Hey budy, uh, sure show me the draw, go ahead and show it, answer me on talk pageGABMOD 932 (talk) 15:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Heyos Wonderin when you get on chat, i never really see you on it. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 07:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Just lettin ya know. Im on chat right now, just for your information. MH Project image JTLYK, you spelled "Project" wrong, or, if you didn't make it, the maker spelled it "Project" wrong. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 17:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat, now! >.< Your Giggireyna Hey bud, i guess that you create the Giggireyna right, i guess that i can include your monster to my monster list to the future game of monster hunter. leave a message to GABMOD 932 (talk) 01:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to ask you something.You think you could do the HC 3rd Generation Monsters pictures?If not than,that's ok.BannedLagiacrus (talk) 13:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus. RE: Adjectives Ok, no problem with that. Help Wanted for Subspecies Hey, Joe333red! I was wondering - since you've already done my Lavender Barroth and Jade Alatreon - if you would be willing to do the rest of my subspecies? I'm working on making each of my monsters its own page, so I'd be really grateful if you'd be willing to expand your MH Lab with Cerulean Qurupeco, Smoky Gobul, Tawny Plesioth, and others. If you have questions about their habitats/elements/differences, just ask, OK? Thanks in advance, and no problem if you decide not to do them. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 13:09, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Also... You're awesome, you know that? The weapons are looking superb and the monsters look even better. All of my subspecies are listed on my page, I'll be making Wiki pages for them soon. Again, you're awesome. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 13:10, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 3rd Generation Supremacy and Unknowns This maybe a bit random and alittle annoying to you but,do you think you could make photos for the Supremacy and Unknown Monsters I've made,to show how each one looks? BannedLagiacrus (talk) 00:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus